power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider
The Kamen Rider Series (仮面ライダーシリーズ, Kamen Raidā Shirīzu, translated as Masked Rider Series) is a franchise of manga and tokusatsu television programs and films created by manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. The various Kamen Rider media generally feature a motorcycle-riding superhero with a varying motif who fights supervillains often referred to as kaijin (怪人, 'kaijin'). The franchise began in 1971 with the Kamen Rider television series which followed college student Takeshi Hongo and his quest to defeat the world-conquering Shocker organization. Over the years, the popularity of the franchise has grown and the original series has spawned many television and theatrical sequels. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Kamen Rider, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series, itself. Series overview Although each entry in the series is different, each one shares similar traits with one and another. All generally involve at least one young adult male transforming into a Kamen Rider to fight various monsters and organizations linked to that specific Kamen Rider's origin. As the series progresses, the Rider often learns more about the monsters in the series, other Kamen Riders or the origin of his powers. Early Kamen Riders were generally based on grasshoppers and other insects, but this practice has declined in the newer set of shows in favor of other motifs. Usually referred to as Rider Machines, motorcycles are an integral part of the series. Since 1971, Suzuki originally provided motorcycles for the series until Kamen Rider Agito when Honda became involved and the single Ducati featured in Kamen Rider W. Early Kamen Riders wore scarves along with their costumes, but this practice was dropped after Kamen Rider Black until the appearance of Double. A trait shared among recent Kamen Riders is their ability to change forms and become stronger versions of themselves. The first power up appeared in Kamen Rider Stronger which was used by the title character. Kamen Rider Black RX had multiple forms, Robo Rider and Bio Rider. Since then, every title Kamen Rider in the Heisei era has had at least one power up with Build having the most with 1607 form combinations following by OOO with 334. All Shōwa era Riders gained their powers through some form of surgical alteration to their bodies, a practice seen only a few times. Heisei Riders on the other hand, starting with Ryuki, are armored suits powered by magic, advanced technology or sometimes both. The Heisei era of Kamen Rider varies greatly in its use of Kamen Riders. Whereas all early Kamen Riders fought on the side of justice and peace, there have been numerous Kamen Riders in the Heisei era that have fought for personal reasons such as greed, revenge and the personal enjoyment of battle. Because of this, recent Kamen Riders have become less eager to immediately join the battle of justice. The one thing that all Riders have in common is the fact that their powers are all linked to the series' villains in one way or another. Rider finishers Combat techniques generally remain somewhat consistent between series. The "Rider Kick" has become known as the signature attack for Kamen Riders. Although no Heisei era Kamen Rider before Kamen Rider Blade named their Rider Kick, it has still been a staple for every Kamen Rider series. Other variations include the Rider Chop and Rider Punch. Adaptations outside Japan Thailand In 1974, Chaiyo Productions in Thailand produced the Hanuman and the Five Riders. Taiwan In 1975 to 1976, the Tong Hsing Company Limited in Taiwan produced the Super Riders series based on the Japan version. *1975: The Super Rider V3 based on Kamen Rider V3 *1976: The Five Of Super Rider based on Kamen Rider X *1976: The Super Riders based on Kamen Rider vs. Shocker and Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador United States https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:RX/Ryuki_All_Rider_Kick.jpgKamen Rider Black RX and Kamen Rider Ryuki were adopted in America as Saban's Masked Rider and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight respectively.In 1995, Saban produced the first American Masked Rider series after his success adapting Super Sentai into Power Rangers and the Metal Hero Series (VR Troopers & Beetleborgs). In 2009, a new series was broadcast, produced by brothers Michael and Steve Wang. In 2011, Saban presented the brand Power Rider, but lost interest in the property and abandoned the license for it in 2014. ''Saban's Masked Rider Airing from 1995 to 1996, ''Masked Rider was originally presented as a spin-off of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Dex, prince of the planet Edenoi, is granted the ancient Masked Rider powers from his grandfather to protect them from the evil Count Dragon who wants to use them to take over the universe. Dex finds his way to Earth where he lives with the Stewart family while protecting the planet from Dragon's attacks. The footage in this series came from Kamen Rider Black RX, as well as the movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Airing in 2009, ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight features 12 warriors known as Kamen Riders who protect the parallel world of Ventura from the evil General Xaviax by using their Advent Decks. Xaviax begins seeking out corrupt humans on the Earth to give them the Advent Decks of Kamen Riders he has defeated in battle to act as his subordinates. Kit Taylor, who finds the Advent Deck to allow him to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, teams up with Len, who can transform into Kamen Rider Wing Knight, to defeat General Xaviax and save Kit's father who was captured by Xaviax and is held in Ventura. The footage in Dragon Knight comes from Kamen Rider Ryuki. While the series was canceled before it finished its run, it later won the first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Stunt Coordination at the 37th Daytime Emmy Awards. The series was also exported back to Japan where it was shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel and later shown on TV Asahi. Productions TV series https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rider40th.jpgThe first twenty-seven main Kamen Riders, with Kamen Rider New Den-O. Shōwa era Movie Trilogy Heisei era Post-Decade Era Remakes *''Kamen Rider The First, premiered in 2005. It is a reimagining of the original Kamen Rider show and adds a touch of romance to the story. *Kamen Rider The Next, premiered in 2007. It is a reimagining of Kamen Rider V3 and replaces the romance of the previous movie with horror. *Kamen Rider Amazons, first season premiered on the Japanese version of Amazon Prime on April 1, 2016, and the second season premiered on April 7, 2017. It is a reimagining of Kamen Rider Amazon. TV Specials ;Shōwa era *1976: ''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders *1979: Immortal Kamen Rider Special *1984: Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *1987: This is Kamen Rider Black *1988: Kamen Rider 1 through RX: Big Gathering ;Heisei era *1993: Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider (Co-production with Tsuburaya Productions) *2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga: New Year's Special *2001: Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation *2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders *2004: Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation *2006: 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File *2009: Kamen Rider G *2014: Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special *2015: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special Theatrical releases ;Shōwa era *1971: Go Go Kamen Rider *1972: Kamen Rider vs. Shocker *1972: Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador *1973: Kamen Rider V3 *1973: Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters *1974: Kamen Rider X *1974: Five Riders vs. King Dark *1975: Kamen Rider Amazon *1975: Kamen Rider Stronger *1980: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King *1981: Kamen Rider Super-1 *1988: Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima *1988: Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass *1989: Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World - 3-D theme park special ;Heisei era *1992: Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue *1993: Kamen Rider ZO *1994: Kamen Rider J *1994: Kamen Rider World - 3-D theme park special *2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 *2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final *2003: Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost *2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace *2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki *2005: Kamen Rider The First *2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love *2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! *2007: Kamen Rider The Next *2008: Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka *2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World *2008: Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown *2009: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship *2009: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *2009: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' **''Kamen Rider W: Begins Night'' **''Movie War 2010'' *2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy **''Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle'' **''Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Neutral'' **''Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates'' *2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate *2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core **''Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double'' **''Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire'' **''Movie War Core'' *2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *2011: Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals *2011: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max **''Beginning: Fight! Legendary Seven Riders'' **''Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, The Medal of the Future and The Leading of Hope'' **''Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker'' **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend'' **''Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory'' *2012: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! *2012: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **''Movie War Ultimatum'' *2013: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z *2013: Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land *2013: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promise Place'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *2014: Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai *2014: Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *2014: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advancement of the Last Stage'' **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' *2015: Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 *2015: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future *2015: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *2016: Kamen Rider 1 *2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment *2016: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider *2017: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *2017: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending *2017: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders *2018: Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement *2018'': Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Original video releases V-Cinema *Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue'' *''Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider W Returns'' **''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel'' **''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal' *Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' **''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' **''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' *Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD **Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease Hyper Battle Videos *''Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da'' *''Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders'' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito'' *''Kamen Rider 555: Hyper Battle Video'' *''Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade'' *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!!'' *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!!'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Training!!'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun'' *''Kamen Rider W DVD: Gaia Memory Encyclopedia'' *''Kamen Rider W Hyper Battle DVD: Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe'' *''Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!?'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze Special Bonus DVD: Astroswitch Secret Report'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: the Rocket Drill States of Friendship'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!'' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' *''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' Net Movies *''Kamen Rider Backwards-Kiva: Queen of the Castle in the Demon World'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' *''Kamen Rider W Forever: From A to Z, 26 Rapid-Succession Roars of Laughter'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~'' *''Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who's the culprit?!'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Hero! Answers'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' Web series *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Doctor Shinigami'' *''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' *''Kamen Rider Amazons'' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' *''Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! A revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~'' *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' *''Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2'' *''Transformation Lessons ~The Laws Of Transformation Are Set!~'' *''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' Animation works *''Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko'' *''Crayon Shin-chan Midsummer Night: Here I Come! The Storm is Called Den-O vs. Shin-O 60 Minute Special!'' *''Crayon Shin-chan & Doraemon!'' - featuring Den-O & Kiva. *''COLLECTION DVD Imagin Anime'' *''COLLECTION DVD Imagin Anime 2'' *''COLLECTION DVD Imagin Anime 3'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze × Crayon Shin-chan'' Blu-Ray miniseries *''Shotaro Hidari Hardboiled Delusion Diary'' *''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' *''The Legend of Hero Alain'' *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' *''ROGUE'' Other video works *''Transform! Arashi & Rider'' *''Our Kamen Rider'' *''Finger 5's Great Adventure'' - guest appearance by V3. *''Fight! Our Kamen Rider!- The Strongest Rider, ZO is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Kuuga Special Edition EPISODE 50 - Good Job'' *''Local Rider Fierce Fight File'' *''Steak Noodles CM Kamen Rider Kabuto Edition'' *''Momotaros's King of the Castle in Burning Red'' *''Kamen Rider G' *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - crossover with Kamen Rider Decade. *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' - guest appearance. *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' - guest appearance. Music videos *''Climax Jump DEN-LINER form'' **''Climax Jump SWORD Form'' **''Climax Jump ROD Form'' **''Climax Jump AXE Form'' **''Climax Jump GUN Form'' *''Journey Through the Decade'' *''The Next Decade'' *''Stay the Ride Alive'' *''W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~'' *''Love♡Wars'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''W'' *''Anything Goes!'' *''Let's Go Rider Kick 2011'' *''Time Judged All'' *''Reverse/Re:birth'' *''Kamen Rider Samba'' *''KAMEN RIDER V3'' *''Switch On!'' *''SAMURAI STRONG STYLE'' *''Giant Step'' *''Voyagers'' *''Life is SHOW TIME'' *''FOREST OF ROCKS'' *''JUST LIVE MORE'' *''YOUR SONG'' *''SURPRISE-DRIVE'' *''Who's That Guy'' *''Time'' *''Re-ray'' Stage & Musicals *''Masked Rider Live & Show -Ten Year Festival-'' *''Kamen Rider: A Combatman's Diary'' Magazine publications *''Fake Rider Operation'' *''Kamen Rider ZX'' Novels *''Kamen Rider Black: Project Mad Soldier'' *''Kamen Rider ZO: Boy in the Dark'' *''Kamen Rider J'' *''Kamen Rider ZX: Original Story'' *''Kamen Rider: 1971-1973'' *''Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia-'' *''Kamen Rider Faiz Seiden: Deformed Flowers'' *''555'' *''Kamen Rider Blade: Twilight'' *''The Beginning of N/Blood and Dreams'' *''S.I.C. Hero Saga'' *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - 2WORLD 1HEARTS'' *''Heisei Kamen Rider Novels'' **''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' **''Kamen Rider W ~The One Who Continues After Z~'' **''Kamen Rider OOO'' **''Kamen Rider 555'' **''Kamen Rider Agito'' **''Kamen Rider Blade'' **''Kamen Rider Kiva'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~'' **''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' **''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' **''Kamen Rider Den-O: The Demon Dog of Tokyo World Tower'' **''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: ~Memories of the Future~'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~'' Manga Manga by original authors *''Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider Amazon'' *''Kamen Rider (Storyboard Comic)'' *''Have you ever seen the Kamen Rider?'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' Manga by other authors *''Kamen Rider SD: Mighty Riders'' *''Kamen Rider (Fun Kindergarten)'' *''Kamen Rider V3 (Tasty Kindergarten)'' *''Kamen Rider X (Tasty Kindergarten)'' *''Kamen Rider Amazon (Fun Kindergarten)'' *''Kamen Rider Stronger (TV Magazine)'' *''Kamen Rider (Adventure King)'' *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' *''Glory of Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' *''Skyrider'' *''Kamen Rider SD: Shippuden Legend'' *''Kamen Rider Agito'' *''Kamen Rider Black (Televi-kun manga)'' *''Kamen Rider Black RX (Televi-kun manga)'' *''Kamen Rider Black Part X: Imitation 7'' *''Kamen Rider ZO'' *''New Kamen Rider (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider V3 (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider X (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider Amazon (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider Stronger (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Skyrider (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider Super-1 (Mitsuru Sugaya)'' *''Kamen Rider SD Batakun'' *''Kamen Rider Spirits'' **''Shin Kamen Rider Spirits'' *''Kamen Rider Kuuga (TeleCoro)'' *''Kamen Rider Agito (TeleCoro)'' *''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' *''Kamen Rider 555'' *''Kamen Rider Blade'' *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' *''Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride: Rider Battle Lord'' *''The Great Battle III'' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders The Comic'' *''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki'' *''Kamen Rider The First'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' *''Kamen Rider Decade'' *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' *''Momotaros Bakusho Theater Returns!!'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' *''Muto Warrior Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider Battle Retsuden: Ganbaride Raita'' *''Ganbaride Battle: Ride Masters'' *''I will become a Kamen Rider!'' *''Kamen Rider Kuuga (manga)'' *''Futo Detective'' *''Tanzaburo Tojima Wants To Be A Kamen Rider'' Derivative products Household games LSI electronic game *''TV Power Transformation! Kamen Rider Black'' *''LSI Game Kamen Rider Black: Final Rider Kick'' *''Bandai Pocket Club P-1 Kamen Rider Black RX: Let's Go! Crisis Empire'' *''Bandai Pocket Club P-1 Mini Kamen Rider Black: Fight RX!'' *''Bandai Pocket Club P-1 Wide SD Kamen Rider: Full Force Rider Battle'' *''Bandai Pocket Club P-1 Mini Kamen Rider SD Destruction! GranShocker'' Compatible Hero series The Great Battle ;Initial works *''SD Hero Soukessen: Taose! Aku no Gundan'' *''Great Battle Cyber'' ;Main series *''SD The Great Battle'' *''The Great Battle II Last Fighter Twin'' *''The Great Battle III'' *''The Great Battle IV'' *''The Great Battle V'' *''The Great Battle VI'' *''The Great Battle Pocket'' *''Great Battle Fullblast'' ;Gaiden work *''Iron Ball Fight! The Great Battle Gaiden'' *''The Great Battle Gaiden 2: Festival is Wasshoi'' ;Derivative works *''Battle Crusher'' *''Battle Pinball'' *''Super Iron Ball Fight'' *''Do Your Best! Our Champion Heroes'' Compatible Sports series *''Battle Dodgeball: Battle Ball Collision'' **''Battle Dodgeball'' **''Battle Dodgeball II'' **''Battle Dodgeball 3'' *''Battle Soccer: Field no Hasha'' **''Battle Soccer 2'' *''SD Battle Great Sumo Tournament: Heisei Hero Venue'' *''Versus Hero: Road to the Fighting King'' *''Battle Baseball'' *''Battle Racers'' *''Charinko Hero'' RPG & Simulation RPG works *''Hero Warfare: Project Olympus'' *''Gaia Saver'' *''Super Hero Operations: Diedal's Ambition'' *''Lost Heroes'' **''Lost Heroes 2'' *''Super Hero Generation'' Other game works *''Tokusatsu Action Adventure: Superhero Theater'' *''Heroes' VS'' *''Super Pachinko Taisen'' (Super Nintendo) **''Super Pachinko Taisen'' (GameBoy) Related game works *''Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon'' *''Kamen Rider Club'' **''Kamen Rider Club: Crash Shocker Land'' **''Kamen Rider Club: Battle Racer'' *''Kamen Rider SD'' **''Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines'' **''Kamen Rider SD: Run! Mighty Riders'' **''Kamen Rider SD: The Ambition of Gran Shocker'' *''Kamen Rider: Shocker Army'' *''Kamen Rider ZO'' *''Kamen Rider Strategy File'' **''Kamen Rider Strategy File 1'' **''Kamen Rider Strategy File 1 RN'' **''Kamen Rider Strategy File 2 RN'' *''Chogokin Selection'' *''Battle Formation'' *Azito Series **''Azito 2'' **''Azito 3'' *''Don Oke Character Quiz! Tokusatsu Hero Part 1'' *''Combat Pachislot Winning Strategy'' **''Combat Pachislot Winning Strategy! Single 〜Kamen Rider & Gallop〜'' **''Combat Pachislot Winning Strategy! Single 〜Kamen Rider V3〜'' *''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001'' *''Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider V3'' *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' *''Kamen Rider: The Bike Race'' *''Kamen Rider Agito'' *''Kids Station: Kamen Rider Heroes'' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' *''Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu'' *''Kamen Rider 555'' *''CR Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider Blade'' *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' *''Pachinko Kamen Rider: Shocker's Great Annihilation Strategy'' *''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes'' **''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W'' **''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO'' **''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze'' **''Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Card Battle War'' *''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation'' *''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2'' *''Kamen Rider: Battride War'' **''Kamen Rider: Battride War II'' **''Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis'' *''Kamen Rider Travelers Record'' *''Kamen Rider Summonride'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Game de Kaigan!!'' *''Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters'' Mobile phone applications *''Kabuto Zecter'' *''Kamen Rider vs Shocker Army'' *''Faiz Phone'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva Dash! Machine Kivaa'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva: Exceed Time Battle'' *''Kamen Rider Kiva: Darkness Card Fight'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Climax Jump'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Den-O Catcher'' *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Running Den-O!'' *''Den-O Belt'' *''Kamen Rider RPG'' *''Kamen Rider Carddass Battle'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Mobile'' *''Kamen Rider Gashapon'' *''Escape Game × Kamen Rider'' *''Escape Game × Kamen Rider Fourze'' *''Escape Game × Masked Rider Wizard'' *''Kamen Rider Mahjong Battle'' Social games *''Kamen Rider Wars'' **''Kamen Rider Wars EXBoost'' *''Kamen Rider Legend'' *''Kamen Rider Riderbout'' *''Kamen Rider Batton-Line'' *''Kamen Rider Storm Heroes'' **''Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes'' *''Kamen Rider Megaton Smash'' *''Kamen Rider Atsume'' *''Kamen Rider City Wars'' Trading card related *''Kamen Rider Snack'' *''Rangers Strike'' *''Superhero Front: Scramble Duel'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing'' *''Kamen Rider ARcarddass'' *''Kamen Rider Break Joker'' *''Kamen Rider Buttobasoul'' Pachinko / Pachislot *Pachinko (by Kyoryaku) **''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider'' **''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider: Shocker's Great Annihilation Strategy'' **''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider MAX Edition'' **''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider V3'' ***''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider V3 Light Version'' ***''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider V3 Gold Version'' ***''CR Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle'' *Pachislot (by Sammy **''Kamen Rider V3'' **''Kamen Rider'' **''Triple Rider'' **''Kamen Rider DX Run! SuperBike Version'' **''Kamen Rider DX Turn! Henshin Belt Version'' Toy planning / other *''Kamen Rider SD'' *Ka to Senshi Kamen Rider *Henshin Belt *Reprint Hall "Kamen Cider" (Dido Drinko) Magazine expansions :Kodansha (Only Kamen Rider Hibiki in 2005, credits, note that there is no publication of Kamen Rider BLACK in 1987) *TV Magazine (First issue of 1971 (December issue) - January 1976, October 1979 - October 1981, July 1982 - 1984 February issue, February 1989 - 10 Month number, January 2000 issue - Currently, non-credit after 2006) *Fun Kindergarten (May 1971 - January 1976, November 1979 - October 1981, 1982 - 1984 February issue, 1988 November issue - October 1989, 2000 February issue - present) *Friends]] (First issue of 1972 - November 1979 issue - October 1981, 1988 November issue - October 1989, March 2000 issue - present) :Tokuma Shoten *TV Land (1973 - January 1976, October 1979 - October 1981, July 1982 - 1984 February issue, October 1987 - October 1989) :Shogakukan (Only credit for "Masked Rider Hibiki" in 2005) *Terebi-Kun (October 1987 - October 1989, February 2000 - Currently, non-credit since 2006) *Learning magazine by the elementary school of Shogakkan (1987 - 1989, 2000 - present) **Kindergarten **Meowing *Weekly Shonen Sunday (serialized a [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Black_(manga) manga version of Kamen Rider Black] from 1987 to 1988) :Akita Shoten *Adventure King (1971 - October 1981, July 1982 - April 1983) *TV Anime Magazine (May 1983 - August issue, February 1984) Books Motifs :Main article: Kamen Rider Motifs The most commonly seen theme in the Shōwa era was the grasshopper, a symbol that early Kamen Riders have become synonymous with. The Heisei era, however, explored other insects and sometimes even more extreme motifs such as other animals, the Greek alphabet, Card suits, musical instruments, and vehicles. Homages and parodies :Main article: List of references to Kamen Rider in popular culture The Kamen Rider franchise has been parodied in various productions, both in and outside of Japan. One of the main trademarks being parodied is the Kamen Rider henshin pose. In video games, Skullomania (from Street Fighter) and May Lee (from King of Fighters) are some examples of Kamen Rider parodies, as well as Viewtiful Joe. In anime, various aspects of Kamen Rider are noticeable. Examples range from Tokyo Pig to My-HiME and its sequel My Otome to Crayon Shin-chan to Dragonball Z to Bleach to Franken Fran; either being used as a comical parody or homage. In live action, known parodies of the Kamen Rider series include "Kamen Renaider" (by SMAP's Takuya Kimura and Shingo Katori), which is a parody skit of Ryuki, "Kamen Zaiber" a parody of the original; "Kamen Norida" by the Tunnels, a parody of Kamen Rider 1 and the first series; "Kamen Rider HG" Hard Gay's parody of the original for a Japanese TV show; and "Ridermen", a short skit of a man who obvious parody of the Riderman on the set of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Akimasa Nakamura named two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series, itself. Notes *Some series of the franchise have something in common, the monster. In Kamen Rider, Amazon, Black, Kuuga, Ryuki and Hibiki, every first episode's monsters are based on spiders, or have the ability to drop webs. *Something in common between the Heisei Riders is that in every movie (since Ryuki to Kabuto) were pre-submitted the Final Forms of Riders. Starting the Neo Heisei period, these "pre-shows" started on December's crossovers, and the forms are shown to be the Super Forms (except Fourze, Gaim, and Drive). External links TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Zi-O *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/ Kamen Rider Build] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ex-aid/ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/ Kamen Rider Ghost] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/ Kamen Rider Drive] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/ Kamen Rider Gaim] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/fourze Kamen Rider Fourze] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo Kamen Rider OOO] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double Kamen Rider W] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade Kamen Rider Decade] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/den-o/ Kamen Rider Den-O] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade Kamen Rider Blade] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555 Kamen Rider 555] (Retired) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki] (Retired) Toei *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/ Kamen Rider Build] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/amazons2/index.html Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/amazons/index.html Kamen Rider Amazons Season 1 ] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/ Kamen Rider Ghost] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/ Kamen Rider Drive] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/ Kamen Rider Gaim] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/fourze Kamen Rider Fourze] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO Kamen Rider OOO] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w Kamen Rider W] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/decade Kamen Rider Decade] *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kiva Kamen Rider Kiva] *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/den-o Kamen Rider Den-O] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/blade Kamen Rider Blade] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/555 Kamen Rider 555] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki] (Retired) *[http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/agito Kamen Rider Agito] (Retired) *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/riderguide.html Kamen Rider series on DVD] *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/archive/ridernext/ Kamen Rider The Next] *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/rider1st.html Kamen Rider The First] (Retired) Bandai *[http://rider.b-boys.jp/series/ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid] *[http://rider.b-boys.jp/menus/ghost/ Kamen Rider Ghost] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/drive/ Kamen Rider Drive] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/gaim/ Kamen Rider Gaim] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/wizard/ Kamen Rider Wizard] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/fourze/ Kamen Rider Fourze] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] *[http://www.b-boys.jp/decade/ Kamen Rider Decade] Others *[http://www.ishimoripro.com/ Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori with Ishimori Productions Official Website *[http://www.toei-eigamura.com/?c=2 Toei Kyoto Studio Park] - A theme park with official events, exhibitions, and shops related to the Kamen Rider series *[http://www.igadevil.com/ Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page] - Fansite with information and photos on Kamen Rider TV series, movies, and much more. *Kamen Rider Series on Wikipedia. *Kamen Rider Series on the Japanese Wikipedia. References #↑ Uchusen, Vol. 129 #↑ "仮面ライダー：最新作「フォーゼ」は初の学園モノ　リーゼント頭の主人公に福士蒼汰 - MANTANWEB（まんたんウェブ）". 2011-06-30. Archived from the original on 2012-06-04. http://archive.is/bwJQ. Retrieved 2011-06-30. Category:Kamen Rider